The invention relates to a fixing mechanism for a control device on a shield of an implement, particularly a switch, regulator or the like on a cooker shield with slots on the body of the control device.
Electrical switches are normally arranged on the front of cookers or similar appliances, for example washing or dishwashing machines in such a way that their setting shafts, on which the knobs are placed, project forwards through the shield. Fixing normally takes place by means of screws, which fix the control device to the shield.
German Pat. No. 2,604,783 discloses a seven-level switch, whose front surface on the operating side is covered by a sheet metal plate. The lateral edges of the plate are bent round a projection of the switch body, so that the now inwardly inclined outer edge of the plate engages in lateral slots of the switch body. Tilted-over sheet metal flaps on the upper and lower end of each edge effect a longitudinal securing action. In the vicinity of the projecting stampings on the sheet metal plate, threaded holes are provided, through which the fixing extend, with which the switch can be screwed down from the shield. A slot in the sheet metal plate engages in a groove on the setting shaft of the switch and secures it in the longitudinal direction (i.e. against pulling away).